dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Moro's Wish
is the 48th chapter of Dragon Ball Super. Summary Good Buu continues his battle against Moro showing an advantage over his opponent. Moro's Ki attacks are unable to damage Buu due to his unique body structure and regeneration. As Goku watches on, he notes that even though it has been a long time since he last saw Buu fight, he appears to be stronger than before. Merus wonders if it has something to do with his potential being unleashed after his memories were recently unlocked. Moro becomes enraged, believing that he would never lose if he had access to his full magical power. Buu calls him a weakling and sprouts four extra arms from his body before charging at Moro and pummeling him into the ground. Goku is in disbelief that Buu is winning but Merus is worried what tricks Moro may still have under his sleeve and calls out to Buu to use "that" technique now while Moro is unable to fight back. Buu's now detached arms, grab a hold of each of Moro's limbs and hold him in place while Buu prepares his move but suddenly the sky turns dark. As everyone wonders what is going on, they soon notice that Porunga has been summoned. Cranberry is the one responsible for having the dragon summoned by using Esca and kills the other Namekians who get in his way, including Moori. Porunga states that he will grant any three wishes and Cranberry first asks for his health to be restored as he is on his last legs. Goku and Vegeta make a dash towards Porunga while Moro telepathically contacts Cranberry and asks him to ask the dragon to have his full magical power restored. Cranberry hesitates however wanting to know about his own wish to escape to an outlying planet but Moro threatens him and Cranberry gives in. Cranberry uses the second wish to have Moro's magic power restored and Moro feels the surge in power immediately. Moro rises to his feet and makes a beeline towards Porunga, knocking Goku and Vegeta down along the way. While Cranberry is making his final wish to be sent to a remote planet, Moro suddenly appears behind him and shoves his hand through his chest, killing him. Meanwhile Merus, Jaco and Buu board the Spaceship being piloted by Irico and make their way towards Moro. Moro's other wish is granted and Porunga disappears. Goku and Vegeta arrive at the location of Moro a fraction too late and notice the deceased Namekians scattered around them. Just as the Galactic Patrol arrive, Moro says his farewells and leaves the area undetected by suppressing his Ki. Buu uses his powers to heal Esca but is unable to heal the others who have passed on. Just then the planet begins to shake as Moro has begun to suck all the energy out from the planet. Buu restores Goku and Vegeta to their full strength but when Goku turns to thank him he sees the Grand Supreme Kai standing there instead. He explains that until Moro is defeated he will be swapping places with Buu and that they can still save New Namek if they all hurry and confront Moro together. Goku prepares his Instant Transmission as he, Vegeta and the Grand Supreme Kai teleport to Moro. Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Good Buu *Grand Supreme Kai *Esca *Merus *Moori *Jaco *Irico *Porunga *Cranberry *Moro Locations *New Namek Battles *Good Buu vs. Moro Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 48 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters